<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hush Levi, we're watching a movie by Eruri_shipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267610">hush Levi, we're watching a movie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruri_shipper/pseuds/Eruri_shipper'>Eruri_shipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eruri_shipper/pseuds/Eruri_shipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on discord wanted this so I decided to write it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hush Levi, we're watching a movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Y/N POV</em>
</p><p>As me and Levi were about to leave to go to the cinema I had a wonderful, naughty idea. "Oi brat, what are you planning??" Levi said "oh, it's nothing levi” I replied acting innocent “wait for me downstairs I’ll be there in a sec!!” “Alright then, don’t take to long or we’re gonna miss the film” I grabbed something and put it in my purse for later. </p><p>***time skip to the cinema***</p><p>”Good evening, what film do you want to see??” I chose a random film knowing we wouldn’t be watching it. “Can we also get top row seats please??” I asked hoping that they were free for tonight’s event. “Of course!! Here you go. Enjoy the film!!” The cashier said waving us off. </p><p>We took our seats and started to watch the film. About halfway through I put my hand on Levi’s thigh and started to rub it. He let out a small moan. I reached over to my purse and pulled out Levi’s favourite blue vibrating strap-on and I slipped it on over my jeans. “Wanna sit on my lap baby??”I said as I looked over at Levi who’s face was fully red now. Slowly he stood up and pulled his trousers down and moved his panties down a bit. He then sat on the vibrator and I turned it on starting slow. He let out a few very quiet moans. I decided to skip the medium setting and go straight to high. Levi jolted and let out a loud and sinful moan. “Ssssh Levi, we’re watching a movie” I said playfully as I started to move him up and down on the vibrator “y-y/n please... let me cum” Levi breathed out heavily. I grabbed his cock and started pumping it he let out another dirty noise but not as loud this time to make sure he doesn’t draw attention “cum for me baby boy~” I whispered in his ear and next thing I know Levi’s eject is covering my hand and Levi is asleep in my lap. I pulled his panties and trousers up and placed him on the seat next to me. “Sleep well levi” I said and placed a kiss on his forehead </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>